


Redenção

by CohenMika (HiratsukaMi)



Category: O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Suicide, angust
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiratsukaMi/pseuds/CohenMika
Summary: "César olhava a cena a sua frente expressando grande horror em sua face, junto de lágrimas que caíam sem parar de seus olhos. [...] Em desespero, César gritou por ajuda. Liz, Thiago e Arthur, que ainda dormiam no chão do bar acordaram assustados, indo direto para trás do balcão."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Redenção

**Author's Note:**

> Hey galerinha do mal, como vão? Trouxe mais uma fic minha, de uma ceninha pós-mata leão na velhinha. Ela é um pouco mais forte por conter assuntos sensíveis então, se isso for gatilho para você, por favor não leia.
> 
> Esta fic foi postada no Inkspired, no perfil @hira_mi. Fiquem à vontade para visitar o perfil e olhar as fics que tem por lá. Tenham uma boa leitura!

— Por que fez isso Joui?

César olhava a cena a sua frente expressando grande horror em sua face, junto de lágrimas que caíam sem parar de seus olhos. O que acabou de ver era chocante: Joui estava imóvel atrás do balcão do Sovaco Seco, segurando uma garrafa de whisky. Perto dele havia mais duas garrafas já vazias, que continham o mesmo conteúdo.

Em desespero, César gritou por ajuda. Liz, Thiago e Arthur, que ainda dormiam no chão do bar acordaram assustados, indo direto para trás do balcão. Quando viram o ocorrido, Liz rapidamente checou os sinais vitais de Joui, percebendo que o pulso estava bem fraco. Arthur ajudou Liz com os primeiros socorros, mas parecia tarde demais. Aos poucos seu pulso cardíaco diminui, enquanto a vida esvaia-se dele.

— Joui acorda, isso não é hora para brincadeiras! — Liz exclama desesperadamente tentando reanimá-lo.

— É cara, a gente precisa terminar a missão! — Arthur fala igualmente desesperado.

— Rapaz tu nem bebe, como conseguiu ficar nesse estado? — Thiago observava não sabendo o que fazer.

Enquanto o caos estava instaurado, César notou um papel amassado perto do corpo do amigo. Chegando perto para pegar, percebeu que Joui havia vomitado também, então a certeza de uma overdose passou pela cabeça do moreno.

Mesmo horrorizado, César pegou o papel e o desdobrou, revelando seu conteúdo. Era uma carta escrita às pressas e nem terminada estava. Quando começou a ler, o arrependimento de ter disparado uma arma contra seu amigo subiu novamente, junto com a cena da idosa que Joui tentou desmaiar no cemitério.

O moreno caiu de joelhos no chão enquanto digeria o conteúdo da carta e, ao fundo, ouvia Arthur chorar copiosamente. Liz soluçava de tantas lágrimas que estavam caindo de seus olhos. Pela cena, não houve o que fazer por Joui. Ele estava morto.

— Gente… O Joui ingeriu altas doses de whisky de propósito… — o moreno falou, chamando a atenção dos demais.

— Ele nunca faria isso mano. O cara vivia dizendo que o corpo dele era um templo! — Thiago respondeu incrédulo.

— Veja por si mesmo.

Dito isso, César entregou o papel amassado a Thiago, que o leu com a voz trêmula para que todos ouvissem.

— Queridos amigos, — começou Thiago franzindo o cenho — me perdoem pelo que fiz. Eu não poderia viver com a culpa de ter quase matado uma idosa. Para me redimir, decidi dar minha vida. Uma vida por outra. Vocês precisam continuar sem mim. Espero que consigam terminar essa missão infernal. — o homem parou um pouco a fim de controlar suas lágrimas — Mesmo com tudo isso que aconteceu, quero dizer que fui muito feliz enquanto estava com vocês. Senti como se fossem a família que nunca tive, então muito obrigado por isso. Espero que… — Thiago parou de ler, pois as palavras cessaram-se ali.

— Ele escreveu isso enquanto bebia, só pode. — Liz resmungou enquanto limpava o nariz.

— Joui se matou por culpa… — Arthur falou entre soluços. — Geralmente japoneses fazem isso para limpar sua honra…

— Mas nós não estamos no Japão! Ele não deveria ter feito isso! — César respondeu furiosamente, com as pupilas dos olhos dilatadas.

— Não há o que fazer César. Se ele foi criado assim, o que poderíamos fazer? Uma hora ou outra ele ia acabar fazendo isso! — Liz grita ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

Todos ficam em silêncio. Realmente não havia o que fazer mais. Com isso em mente, Arthur e Thiago pegam o corpo de Joui e levam para fora do bar, para enterrá-lo junto de Christopher e os Galdérios. César caminhava logo atrás com Liz, que parecia tentar consolá-lo, mesmo estando igualmente triste.

— Pelo menos, de acordo com a cultura dele, ele conseguiu alcançar a redenção…

— Nunca irei aceitar isso. Primeiro dei um tiro, agora ele se foi de verdade.

— Calma César, eu sei que é difícil… Nós já perdemos muito com isso tudo… O que nos resta é cuidar dos que sobraram, para que não tenhamos mais perdas…

— Eu sei Liz, mas ainda assim dói.

Enquanto conversavam, César e Liz observavam o corpo de Joui sendo enterrado do lado direito de Christopher, apertando mais ainda os corações já fragilizados. Uma leve chuva caia sobre eles, misturando-se às lágrimas incessantes.


End file.
